1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a microphone unit having a plurality of miniature microphones.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniature microphones have been known for some time and are used in various areas of application. By virtue of their structural form the miniature microphones have physical limits in regard to effectiveness in electroacoustic conversion. In that respect miniature microphones have in particular limitations in terms of frequency response characteristic, in respect of volume dynamic range, directional characteristic and the inherent noise characteristic. Typically miniature microphones are used as individual microphones in the field of speech communication devices as here the demands on transfer cycle, distortion factor, dynamic range and directional characteristic are low.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 199 00 969 C2, DE 197 06 074 C1, DE 43 07 825 C2, DE 11 71 960 A and US 2009/0290741 A1.